futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Chelonian War and Alien Executions
Before the War In 2346, the Alpine Union fell, and the countries were split once more. Aliens had visited Earth two years ago, and captured Prime Minister Paul Schmidt of Alpine Union. They soon had nothing left, and the Former-French part joined France, Bayern and Austria joined Germany and Denmark, and Former Swiss regions joined France, Germany, or Italy depending on the region. The Cumbrian government warned Germany that more aliens would land in Bayern, and that is how the war would start. The Pre-Execution War The aliens landed in Munich, and started attacking immediately. Fatalities were immediate, unlike in their previous visits, where buildings were destroyed, and political leaders were killed, but the civilian death toll was only around 200. The aliens had soon captured the city, and the remaining civilians fled north. The aliens sent their forces north, and soon they had Germany and Denmark. The people spread throughout the rest of Europe. Soon enough the people of England, Yorkshire, Cumbria, Cornwall Peninsula, Scotland, Northern Ireland, and Ireland created a joint military called the British Isles Anti-Chelonian Army while remaining independent from each other. BIACA soon invaded the new Alien Country, but the high-technology weapons were no match for the alien shells, which not only control the temperature to a perfect 3500 degrees Celsius, but also are too hard for any human weapons to penetrate. The BIACA were forced back to the British Isles. Soon American, Chinese, Canadian, Asian Communist, Japanese, Korean, English, Scottish, and Cornish national militaries combined, and rather than resisting alien forces, worked on building robots capable of destroying these aliens and their weapons. They were only around 50 cm tall and less than one stone, but their weapons were very powerful. They aliens were named Brevis Viridi, meaning short and green, but are more commonly known as Brevies or Chelonians, which is derived from the Greek word for turtle. The Brevies started attacking throughout Europe. One Cornish soldier named Archie Turner famously ran up to an alien from behind, and removed his climate helmet, letting the Earth air in, killing the Chelonian almost instantly. British Isles militaries stopped working on the robots, and started working on surprise attacks on Brevies, which have a decent success rate. Indestructible robots built by Communist Union of Asia and tested in US were sent to France to fight in the war against the Chelonians. The Chelonian Empire now takes up all of former Alpine Union and some of the German part of Germany and Denmark, and they are at war in France. Australia and West Africa have now joined the war now known as the Chelonian war. It has now been two years since the first alien ship landed in Alpine Union. Quebec and Cascadian armies as well as the Confederate army are now engaged in combat with the Brevies. The robots found their first action when 400 of them removed the climate helmets on the Chelonian suits of 87 Chelonian soldiers. A development in 2349 when joint robotic engineers from Quebec, Cascadia, France, and Scotland made a robot capable of penetrating the helmets was created. The robot was called Sicarius, meaning killer. The previous robots are now called Indelbots because they are indestructible, or indelible. An army of 2000 Indelbots and 700 Sicariuses drove the aliens back to their ship and killed 13% of the alien population on Earth in the process. But more aliens were back just 11 days later. The Alien Executions The aliens landed in Carlisle, the capital city of Cumbria. The new aliens wore similar suits, but the heads of these aliens were smaller, and the glass was tight around the aliens heads, and almost invisible. They were slightly heavier and taller, and didn't have time to attack. These aliens were a different type, and didn't want to attack. The people and robots captured them, and executed 200. The other 800 were imprisoned. These aliens were taken out of jail only for experiments, and shot with tranquilisers before the first experiment, and scientists found that they had no brain, bone, muscle, fat, DNA, blood, or internal organs, but still thought and functions. Mid-experiment an alien woke up, and tried to communicate with the people in their language, but the people didn't understand. Two months later, one alien shocked the people by saying, "I no bad Chelonian. I no kill." The people understood, and the aliens were set free. They signed a treaty known as the Chelonian Treaty. The term 'Chelonian' is now mainly used for the friendly aliens now, and they were given the western half of Switzerland as a sorry gift for killing 800 of them. Post-Treaty The Brevies came back in 2350, but their attack was stopped easily by Chelonians, Humans, and Sicariuses. The Brevies colonised the Moon and now maintain friendly relations with Earth. Chelonia and Brevis Viridi Territory are now recognised nations. They reproduce quite fast and within 3 generations Brevies are 5 feet tall, and Chelonians are almost 6 feet tall, and both species no longer need special suits or helmets, and Brevies weigh 110 pounds, Chelonians weigh around 140 pounds. They are now as fast and almost as strong as people, although Brevies are still green, and Chelonians are still purple, and they still have abnormally large eyes. They each now have national football teams, and joined the United Nations in 2353. In alien schools human languages are taught, and aliens now have professional sports leagues, films, and music. More and more aliens come to the solar system, and by 2354 there are 2,000,000 Brevies and 3,500,000 Chelonians. The robots have now been unused for a long time in war, and are now used as servants and workers, but with no major wars on Earth, aren't needed as robotic soldiers anymore. Humans, Brevies, and Chelonians now have a joint worldwide military to defend future attacks from hostile aliens. More and more Brevies are migrating to Earth, and within a few years they were all on Earth. They were given a part of Western Sahara. Every generation Chelonians and Brevies are becoming more like people. They came to Earth averaging a measly 4 years as a lifespan, but now the average is 87 years, not bad compared to the 98 of humans, and puberty onset is at around 10 years, rather than 8 months, the average puberty onset age of both Chelonians and Brevies when they arrived on Earth. They now have the same rights as people, and are completely a normal part of society. Category:Wars Category:Aliens